Demigods and Wizards
by AndromedaAlyssaRiddle
Summary: Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Rachel Dare are sent to Hogwarts on a quest- save Severus Snape, a son of hades. With Severus, Percy, and Harry fighting with old memories, will all of them make it?


The Demigods and Wizards

 _Summary- Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Rachel Dare are sent to Hogwarts on a quest- save Severus Snape, a son of hades. With Severus, Percy, and Harry fighting with old memories, will all of them make it?_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter universe or the Percy Jackson universe. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan**

 **WARNING! Graphic Violent scenes of fighting, self-harm, suicide attempt, mention of rape, and child abuse flashbacks. This is a very dark story. Not sunshine's and rainbows**

 **a/n: The setting is after BoO and during OotP. Everyone is going to be a little to very OOC. (they did go through a war, after all!) There is no pairing. Percy and Annabeth decided it would be best to separate. They do remain friends. Pretend both universes take place in the same year. This is my first story please don't judge! R &R! On to the story!**

Severus Snape hated his life. Anyone would. He was a bastard child of Eileen Snape and the god of the underworld, Hades. He had to live with his abusive step father, who loved hitting him with his belt. He was shunned at camp for being a child of hades and then shunned again at Hogwarts because he was in slytherin. During his 5th year, he lost his one true friend due to his temper during an unfair situation, calling her a derogatory name. During the summer before his 6th year, his stepfather beat his loving mother to death. Depressed, he returned to Hogwarts for his 6th year, and he was almost killed by a werewolf who, he reluctantly admitted, was innocent. The one that almost caused him to die got off on not punishment what so ever while he lost over 150 points for being out of bed during curfew and "attempting to expel a fellow peer with false information". All of these events combined caused him to commit suicide by slashing his wrists after drinking pure arcomantula venom. He really wanted to die. He succeeded, but his father brought him back to life, saying it wasn't his time yet. No one helped him after this incident and he was driven to the dark side. Then he was shunned for his blood status. After hearing the prophecy, he went to the light side hoping the "great Dumbledore" could help him. He was shunned again by the light side for his proximity to the dark side. The only thing that happened was he had the spy on both sides, becoming a loyal to himself.

Now, years later, at the age of 35, he was walking to number 12 Grimmauld place, after a meeting with the madman who was an unknowing legacy of Hecate, uncontrollably twitching every so often due to the cruciatus curse. he wasn't looking forward to the meeting. Sirius black made something in him snap, causing him to lose his temper every time. When he was admitted into HQ, he took his customary spot in the corner, covered by shadows, and able to see everyone while at the same time not allowing anyone to sneak up on him.

After everyone arrived, Dumbledore stood up announcing some news.

"An old friend of mine is offering to send some of his people to aid us in this upcoming war. He won't say why or why so sudden. Do not underestimate them. They are 2 boys and 2 girls. Aged 15-17. They are warriors of 2 separate wars, on the winning side,"

Everyone started talking to each other, wondering who these mysterious veterans were. Dumbledore raised his hand. Everyone fell silent.

"Their names are Percy Jackson, Rachel Dare, Thalia Grace, and Nico Di Angelo."

Snape felt his blood run cold.

.

Percy POV

I sat on the bank of a river, thinking of all the changes camp went through after the giant war 2 weeks ago. The Greek and Roman Camps were united, connected by a portal, curtesy of Hecate. All of the minor Gods and Goddesses got cabins or shrines, just as Jason promised to Kymopoleia. He and Annabeth broke up with no drama. He was prepared to endure hatred from the Athena cabin, but evidently, she was going to break up with him at the same time. Suddenly, he was jerked out of his musings by a scream. It was an 8-year-old daughter of Apollo, cornered by a stray karpoi, left from the battle. I sprinted towards her, uncapping riptide, and swung. The karpoi disintegrated into a pile of dust, leaving behind the smell of cereal.

"are you ok?" I asked her kindly. She nodded, terrified and ran. Sighing, I looked at my watch. Almost time for dinner. I headed towards the pavilion.

"hey Percy," Rachel said, walking out of her cave.

"hey," I responded

"I have this feeling of foreb-"she got out before collapsing, slamming her head on the ground at the same time the magic of the oracle took over.

 _The host, the sea, the dead, and the sky,_

 _Shall travel to the school of witchcraft and wizardry,_

 _Save the dark man suffering in silence,_

 _The dark one and the loyal one lost to misery,_

 _Two worlds combined,_

 _Prevail or succumb to darkness_

 **A/n: sorry. Prophecies are hard**

Percy helped Rachael up to the infirmary while thinking of the prophecy. The loyal one? Obviously me. He sighed. Why another prophecy so soon? Sounding lost to misery didn't sound fun.

"Chiron!" he shouted, after arriving at the infirmary.

"Rachael had another prophecy," he explained. Chiron, in his full horse form, nodded. He helped Rachael to a bed.

"what was it?" he questioned. I recited it. He stared thoughtfully at a blank space.

"I'm sorry but it seems to be about you, Thalia, Rachael, and Nico."

"Are you serious? The Giant war ended 2 weeks ago! And you know my little um… problem,"

Every night when I would try to sleep, I would wake up within 3 hours screaming my throat sore and dreaming of Tartarus. What Annabeth and I told the campers and our friends wasn't the full truth. Tartarus was similar to the labyrinth. Time was different. We spent 2 years in the pit. Not a few months. The monsters found us. Kronos's spirit was ordering them to torture me. There was no way for him to reform, but that didn't stop him from literally making my life hell. They took Annabeth somewhere and just made sure she stayed alive. Barely. She doesn't know what happened to me. They made me want to die more than ever. They whipped me, starved me, mentally tortured me with images of my loved ones being tortured, made me drown in water and poison, used me as target practice, a punching bag, and a stress reliever. When I got back from all the fighting I would take steaming hot showers with a razor blade. No matter what I did, I felt so dirty. I also felt so guilty at the losses of demigods. Especially Leo. I tried to commit suicide but Chiron stopped me. I explained everything to him and he helped me by making sure no one else knew. He said I had PTSD and it would be hard to get over everything but it would happen eventually.

"I know it is hard for you but you needed to tell them eventually," Chiron's soft voice shaking me from my thoughts. I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach.

"back to the prophecy," I said trying to distract myself," what does it mean with 'shall travel to the school of witchcraft and wizardry?"

"First I'll summon the others so I don't have to explain it twice." While Chiron was Iris messaging Thaila and Nico, I went back to my thoughts. I honestly wasn't sure if I could handle another quest. I was so broken and fragile a single action could push me over the edge. I couldn't stop the thoughts and memories and I hated myself for it.

"hey kelp head!" Thalia said cheerfully, walking into the big house. Nico, unlike Thalia, quietly shadowed in, his stint in Tartarus still showing with his anorexic looking body and constant scanning of the room. He nodded his head in my direction. Ever since he told me about his "little" crush on me, I have respected him more. I know how much courage it takes to admit something like that. At the moment, Rachel woke up with a groan.

"what happened?" she groaned, putting a hand to her head. "I don't usually pass out for this long,". After explaining everything and the prophecy she furrowed her brows in thinking.

"Shall travel to the school of witchcraft and wizardry? What does that mean?" Chiron gave a sigh.

"you should all sit down. This explanation may take a while." Chiron explained about how there were 4 powerful children of Hecate who decided to create a school and safe house for legacies of Hecate or anyone with magic. The reason why a safe house was because in the moment they were building the school, witch hunts were become very common. Salazar Slytherin had a daughter who was his whole life. When she was 8 years old, muggles (non-magic people) saw her doing accidental magic and burned her to death. Salazar, when he came back that night to his manor after he was finally finished with his part of the castle, he saw her lifeless, charred, and almost unrecognizable body frozen in a face of agony, hung to a stake.

He swore he would find out who did this and make sure nothing similar to this would happen. He was labeled evil for getting revenge on the monsters who killed his daughter. After getting kicked out of Hogwarts by his siblings, he committed suicide with a spell he invented (Avada Kedavra) which was originally used for healing by killing viruses. After all, spells are all about intention.

Then Chiron explained about more recent events like Grindelwald, Voldemort (it took a while to stop laughing) and Harry Potter. We were also told about the prophecy made and the dementor attack that happen a week ago.

"an old friend of mine asked for help and I assume this is the prophecy. It is unfortunate to hear this quest might not be very easy or bright. I am also very sorry. I know the giant war ended recently, but Hecate also needs help. We cannot ignore a request from the gods." We were all pissed but we knew we had no choice. Might as well and try to make it easy.

"The dark one? It sounds like Sev." Nico looked worried.

"Sev? Who is he?" Thalia and I asked.

"Severus Tobias Snape. He is my half -brother. He was exempt from the prophecy because he is also a wizard. He is 35."

"yes I believe it is about Severus," Chiron looked away, eyes looking old and sad.

"you four will get a blessing from Hecate and she will help you blend in. Please try to not let anyone find out about demigods. We would prefer to keep your heritage hidden as long as possible. Lady Hecate will be here in two hours. You will not need food. Bring your weapons, first aid kit (after the war, Chiron and the cabin counselors decided to make everyone a personal first aid kit whenever anyone went out on a quest. My kit, for example has the basic first aid supplies- bandages, cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, etc.- clean water, salt water, ambrosia & nectar, and a spare weapon (imperial gold sword)) and clothes. Be back in an hour and 30 minutes. I still have to give you your wands," Chiron explained quickly, voice becoming hoarse from talking so much.

I ran out of the big house to my cabin quickly packing and making sure Riptide was in my pocket. I ran to the Athena cabin. Annabeth was sitting there, staring at a blueprint for more cabins making an edit every once in a while.

"Annabeth!" I called out, startling her.

"Hi Percy. Where are you going?" she questioned, after seeing the backpack, her voice accusing. "a quest. I'll tell you more later. I didn't want you to panic if I disappeared. If you need help, iris message me?" she jumped up, giving me a hug.

"don't die Seaweed brain," she whispered.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted, jokingly. We talked a bit before I looked at my watch. 7:27. We said your goodbyes and I ran towards the big house, the last one there. Chiron held 4 long, narrow, grey boxes.

"here are your wands. Percy," he said handing me mine, "13 inches, driftwood and palm wood with a core of aquamarine mined from Atlantis" I looked closely and saw a gorgeous mermaid and cross pattern engraved in the two different woods.

"Thalia, your wand is 11 ½ inches, pine, with a core a gold covered thunderbird feather" Thalia's wand had a design of crisscrossing lightning bolts on the handle, each bolt filled with pure imperial gold.

"Nico, your wand is 13 inches, human bone, with a core of obsidian, onyx, silver, and a piece of every jewel/gem in existence," Nico's wand had a design of bones and fire filled in with moonlight sliver, which faintly glows in the moonlight.

"And finally, Miss Dare. Your wand is 11 inches, laurel wood, a piece of pure sunlight as the core," Racheal's wand was engraved with swirls on the whole part, except the handle. A bright flash of light had us looking away. Looking back, we saw a tall, ageless looking woman with golden hair in a high Greek-style ponytail. We all bowed.

"lady Hecate," we all respectively said.

"you will be transported to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Number 12 Grimmauld place. Do your best to stay under cover. She snapped her fingers and the next thing we knew is all four of us were a heap on the floor, dizzy.

"well, our guests seem to have come right on time," a cheerful sounding voice stated.


End file.
